


It Was Cute... At First

by Pussyparasite



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Billy Butcher Being A Dick, Billy Butcher Loves Hughie Campell, Frenchie and Kimiko are in love, Hughie Campell Loves Billy Butcher, Hughie is soft, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MM is SO done, MM is tired, but no smut, did i say that MM is done with everything and everyone?, our boi MM needs his sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pussyparasite/pseuds/Pussyparasite
Summary: MM is so done with Butcher and his bullshit.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	It Was Cute... At First

Now MM had to admit,

When Hughie and Butcher came out...or were caught as a couple. 

He was happy for them and still is. It was nice seeing Butcher so vulnerable in front of Hughie, how Butcher took a bit more showers, trimmed his beard from time to time. Hell, they even started eating something  _ other  _ than Chinese to eat healthier. 

And it was  _ all  _ for Hughie. 

MM and the others knew  _ damn well  _ if it wasn’t for Hughie, Butcher would’ve continued with the Chinese food, the beard growing like vines, and his insanity would have risen to unsafe heights. 

It was all nice...until it wasn’t. 

_ Again _ , MM is happy for the couple to this day. 

But it was getting annoying, and  _ loud.  _

It didn’t help that _every time_ __ he or Frenchie entered Hughie’s or Butcher’s bedroom -mainly Butcher’s- they were either making out or...well  _ you _ know. 

_ And  _ since the bunker they lived in didn’t have the  _ thickest  _ of walls, and considering that MM was neighbors with Butcher’s bedroom. It meant he could hear every  _ slam _ , every  _ moan _ ,  _ everything _ . He could hear  _ everything.  _ Not even the power headphones could silence Hughie’s moans and screams. And there is something else,

MM is  _ sure  _ that Butcher is aware of this. 

Maybe it could from the new love coursing through Butcher’s veins leaving him with a grin, but. Every time MM catcher Butcher and Hughie, Hughie is naturally embarrassed but Butcher? No, Butcher has the  _ widest _ grin with his hands clamped around Hughie’s waist, he tilts his head and asks.

_ “Whatcha need MM?” _

It was the same  _ goddamn _ question, with the same  _ goddamn _ innocent tone. Like MM hadn’t caught Butcher and Hughie like this for the hundredth time, sometimes in even more revealing ways that MM had never asked for. 

Which is why MM is  _ fuming  _ currently _.  _

Butcher was currently yelling at him and Frenchie for screwing something up during a mission, and it was fine.

Until it  _ wasn’t _ . 

So Hughie comes down the bunker with  _ amazing  _ smelling food in hand, chicken? Apple pie? 

MM didn’t care, it smelled  _ good _ . 

Which makes him want Butcher to end his tirade sooner for the sake of his grumbling stomach.

But it’s when Hughie walks up to Butcher with the wonderful smelling food in hand, Butcher stops momentarily and leans to kiss Hughie. It didn’t bother MM until, 

Butcher glances over to him with the same  _ fucking grin _ .

MM feels like he could scream.

Butcher and Hughie part ways as Butcher mumbles a “Love ya,” to Hughie, Hughie reciprocates it with a soft smile and walks off to the kitchen area of the bunker. Butcher continues his lecture, and MM suddenly needs to go to bed. 

\---

MM was now laying on his bed, headphones plugged into his ears preparing for some of the lost hours he will lose due to Butcher and Hughie.

But instead,

MM hears a knock on the door, he sits up. 

“Come in,” he grunts, taking the headphones out momentarily. 

The door slowly creaked open to reveal Butcher. Standing tall and proud with something behind his back. Before MM could ask what Butcher wanted. He was interrupted by Butcher tossing something into his lap. 

“Have a nice night lad,” and with that, Butcher closed the door and left. 

MM looks down and sees-

“ _ Holy shit, _ ”

It was a fucking pair of sound-proof headphones, good ones as well. 

MM takes the headphones carefully out of the package and stares at it in awe. 

But his awe is quickly filled with anger and annoyance as he knows why he has them. He could tell by the familiar bed squeak on the side of Butcher’s room. 

He begrudgingly places the headphones on his ears and plugs it into his phone.

_That motherfucker._

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my Tumblr to see where the original post of where I got this idea from! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lesbianparasite


End file.
